Days of Freedom
by Lorelai
Summary: Days of Freedom is the first of a four parts series about the days before Harry Potter. Days of Freedom describes the Hogwarts years of Lily and James Potter, how they met, and the exciting events of their first year...strictly a love/romance/fluff story,
1. The Beginning

Days of Freedom

The first of a four part story- Days of Freedom describes the meeting of James and Lily Potter, how they fall in love, and the gang's first year at Hogwarts. A love/fluff story, for romantics...

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned. 

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! And if you read the thingie atop of the heading, you will know that there is 4 parts to the whole series. Yes, I am going to complete all of it. Huge mammoth task, I know but I will do it. At this time (April 22th), I have the first story done and one chapter will be uploaded each week, which gives me a lot of time to do the other parts! It also gives me time to respond to feedback. Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is. 

Chapter 1 - The Beginning 

James Potter ran a hand through his black and untidy hair. He was at King's Cross Station where he was to board his train to his new boarding school. James was a wizard, or he was going to learn how to be one at his new boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All his family had gone there. There were four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. James' parents and grandparents had all gone to Gryffindor. But James was afraid he would be sorted into Slytherin instead. Each house had a different founder, animal, and traits. Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor. It had a lion and it represented the brave and courageous. But right now, James felt anything but brave. His mother, Sarah Potter had died two weeks ago, right before James' 11th birthday. _Mum_, James thought bitterly. _Why'd she have to die_? He shook his head, confused by his feelings.

A hand rested on his shoulder. 

" Son," said the warm voice of his father, John Potter. He looked up and his father smiled. 

" C'mon. I think it is time." _Time_, thought James. _Time seemed to pass so quickly_. A new voice interrupted his thoughts. 

" But, Mum!" a boy his age with brown hair and a tall figure stood nearby, arguing with his mother, who looked very frazzled. 

" No, Remus," She said sternly. " You can't bring your fire salamanders to your new school." James watched the scene with a broken heart. He wished it was him who was talking to his mother. He looked away. 

" James," said his father. " Your train's here." He gestured to the clock. 

It read 10:55 AM. James knew the Hogwarts Express, the train that took the students to Hogwarts, left at 11 AM so he had to hurry. He made sure he had a firm grip on his suitcase and trunk. Then he nodded to his father, who smiled reassuringly and walked through the wall underneath the clock, entering Station 9 and three-quarters. He looked up at the train. 

The scarlet machine sat, huffing and puffing smoke. Parents and children were all around him. He could catch bits of conversation. 

" Dad, I hate this train,"

" Mom, can I bring this?" 

" I hear that new broom, Diamond Streak is coming out!" 

" Maybe we can see it in Hogsmeade," 

James looked around and got on the train, lugging his trunk and suitcase. He walked through the train, trying to find an empty compartment. Within minutes, he had stored his trunk on a rack above a compartment and sat down in an empty seat, sighing with exhaustion. 

He pulled a small book out of his bag. It was entitled, " 101 Great Quidditch Tips," Quidditch was a popular sport played in the magical world. It was played on broomsticks and evolved four balls and fourteen players. He opened to the page he stopped at and began to read. Moments later, he was disturbed by a thin, black-haired boy who looked much like him. James adjusted his glasses. The newcomer was hoisting his trunk onto the rack. With a cough, he finished doing that. Then, he spoke. 

" Anyone sitting here?" 

James responded. " Nope." 

" Good," he said. Then, with a smile, he extended his hand. " Sirius Black here and you are?" 

" Potter, James Potter." James shook his hand and returned the smile. Sirius grinned. Then he caught sight of James' book. 

" That a Quidditch book?" he asked, excited. 

" Yup," said James enthustiasticallySirius' eyes lit up. " I love the Blue Streaks," he said, naming James' favorite team. 

" Really?" James asked, glowing with excitement. " Uh-huh," Sirius nodded. 

The two boys began chattering at top speed, trading tips and opinions about their favorite players on the team. James smiled. It looked like he didn't have to worry. He'd already found a friend. An hour later, James saw the twinkling lights of Hogwarts Castle in the distance. " We'd better change." he told Sirius. Sirius nodded. They changed into their black Hogwarts robes. ' Any clue which house you'll be going to?" he asked Sirius. Sirius thought for a moment. " Most likely Gryffindor," he said. " How about you?" " Gryffindor too. Well, maybe," The two boys traded hopeful grins and waited for the train to stop. In a couple of minutes, the train creaked to a stop and a few moments later, James found himself outside the train and gazing up at Hogwarts Castle.

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Lily Evans

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more,

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned. 

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! And if you read the thingie atop of the heading, you will know that there is 4 parts to the whole series. Yes, I am going to complete all of it. Huge mammoth task, I know but I will do it. At this time (April 20th), I have the first story done and one chapter will be uploaded each week, which gives me a lot of time to do the other parts! It also gives me time to respond to feedback. Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is. 

Chapter 2 - Lily Evans

The majestic structure had many turrets and towers, protruding into the night sky which twinkled with stars. James was herded along with the other students toward a lake. Nearing the dock, he could see many little wooden boats tied to the dock. He gestured for Sirius to look at the boats and Sirius nodded when he saw them. Soon, they were at the dock and they began being separated into fours. 

Sirius was with him, along with another boy and the most beautiful girl James had ever seen. She was very pretty with long, lustrous, red hair, white skin, and the clearest green eyes. James was dumbfounded. He stared at her until she blushed, a pink tinge appearing in her cheeks and he realized he was embarrassing her. Humiliated, he didn't look at her until they reached the castle. 

After reaching the castle, a young witch, with black hair and dressed in green robes with a black cloak opened the door. She spoke in a sharp voice and her stern manner made James straighten up right away. She led them to a large room and spoke to them. 

" Now, " She surveyed the room, light glinting off her glasses solemnly. " Straighten yourselves up a little and clean up so you can be presented to the school. You will be sorted in a short while. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a magnificent history and has turned out many wizards and witches. We hope you will be happy here at Hogwarts." 

The witch ended the speech and exited the room. James looked at Sirius, who shrugged. 

James looked away and his eyes rested on the girl he had been with before. She was re-doing her hair. He stared at her. James couldn't help keeping his eyes on her. Her long, curly, red hair fell to her waist and had gold streaks that shone in the light. Her hands were graceful and clean. Then she turned and looked straight into James' eyes. He was startled at how beautiful she looked. Her clear, crisp, green eyes sparkled and shone. James blushed and lowered his eyes. He realized he wasn't all that good-looking. His dark brown eyes looked dull and his untidy black hair was a mess. He tried to comb it with his hands and desperately tried to flatten it. James suddenly caught the red-headed girl looking his way. He looked up at her. She smiled and blushed. James smiled back. 

Suddenly, the witch came back. She beckoned with her hand for them to come to her. She made them stand in a line and march out of the room in an orderly fashion. They walked into a beautiful hall. James looked up at the ceiling and gasped. It was black and starry, just like the sky outside. He remembered reading in one of his school books that it was enchanted to look like the sky outside. He had believed it when he read about it but now that he saw it, it seemed unreal. 

" Okay, Now the sorting shall begin," said the witch. 

James gazed around him. The hall they had walked into was fully occupied with students, dressed in black. There were four, large tables. A high table stood at the rear. He recognized Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. The witch began reading names from a long scroll of parchment. 

" Anderson, Sarah," Sarah. The name brought back a fresh stab of pain and grief. But James did not dwell in his sorrow for long. Sarah Anderson, a brunette with blue eyes walked toward the hat and put it on. 

Seconds later, the hat shouted," RAVENCLAW!" The next name was called. 

" Black, Sirius," James watched as his new friend walked to the stool and put on the hat. It shouted " GRYFFINDOR," 

The witch called, " Evans, Lily," The red-headed, green-eyed girl stepped out of line and walked to the hat. She sat on the stool and put on the hat. It shouted, " GRYFFINDOR!" James let out a sigh of relief. Now if he could get in Gryffindor, Lily could be with him. He paid no attention as the witch continued calling out names until she said his name. 

" Potter, James." 

James swallowed and walked to the stool. With trembling hands, he picked up the hat and settled it on his head. It was too big and slid over his brow and covered his eyes. To his immense surprise, he heard a small voice speak in his ear. " Hmm. This is quite interesting. Quite interesting. Now, where should I put you? Oh, I know. You seem to have a lot of courage and well, well. Here's some nice wit too. Now you can be placed in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. It's up to you!" James was so relieved. 

He thought," Gryffindor, if you please." " Sure, GRYFFINDOR!" 

He heard the hat yell the last word to the entire hall. Then James, trembling with relief, removed the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside Sirius and the two boys grinned. James looked for Lily at the table. He found her talking to a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl. He smiled and turned his attention to Dumbledore, the headmaster, who was speaking. 

" Welcome to Hogwarts," he announced. James took a good, long look at Albus Dumbledore. He was fairly tall, with long, auburn hair that was slowly turning grey and silvery white at the corners of his head. 

" As you all know, unfortunately, last summer, Professor Armando Dippet, who was headmaster of Hogwarts for the last 14 years, passed away due to heart problems. According to Ministry directions, I was appointed for the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. Of course, I was delighted to accept the post. And now, I am pleased to present myself here. As many of you know, I was the Transfiguration teacher here before i was appointed to this position. Now, I have only three more words to say to you. Enjoy your dinner!" James was impressed by the speech, like Sirius. 

" Whoa," he whispered to James. " He's pretty impressive." James nodded, awed. Then he gazed down at his plate. 

" WHOA!" he said, staring at it. It was filled with scrumptious food and drink. James' stomach growled urgently and he blushed as Lily's gaze rested on him. He filled his plate with mashed potatoes and gravy, chicken drumsticks, wild rice, and many more delicious foods. A large pitcher stood in the middle of the table. He reached for it and saw that it was filled with pumpkin juice. He was struck with another flash of pain and grief. Pumpkin juice was his mother's favorite drink. He remembered her giggling when she drank it. He shook himself out of his memories and proceeded to pour the juice into his golden goblet. He was so absorbed, he didn't realize he had spilled juice onto the tablecloth until a voice awoke him. 

" James?" said an uncertain voice. James immediately started. He had realized it was a female voice and it sounded like Lily Evans'! He raised his eyes to meet hers. He was struck at how bright they were. He stuttered an apology and quickly began mopping up the spilled juice. Someone handed him a napkin. It was Lily. 

" Thanks," he mumbled, not daring to raise his eyes. He knew his face was flushed red. " It's ok and you're welcome," she said, smiling. He smiled awkwardly. Sirius chuckled. 

" What?" James hissed at Sirius seconds later. Lily was looking away, her cheeks red. 

" Well, it's obvious you're smitten. I reckon you ought to start looking for a priest and a chapel," He chuckled some more. James looked around. Lily was smiling and looking down at her hands. James felt his face flush red. 

" Ok," he sighed. " Stop teasing us." 

Sirius sniggered and stuffed himself of mashed potatoes. Surprisingly, the rest of the evening passed without incident.

At the end of the feast, the headmaster led them in singing the school song. James stood up with the rest of the Gryffindors and followed the older students up to the dormitories. He couldn't keep track of the path. Up a stairway, through a hallway, down a corridor, and finally, they arrived at the end of a hallway. He saw the portrait of a large pink lady there. 

" Password," the painting asked. James knew it was ordinary that paintings moved and it was no surprise to him but Sirius raised his eyebrows at the sight. " Cool," he whispered. James agreed. 

The tall, brown-haired boy in the front of the group said," Lion Gryffindor," 

The painting swung back on its hinges and revealed a doorway. James followed the students through the door and inside a large room. 

" This is the common room. You will be allowed to stay here to relax and talk with your friends. Also, most of your homework will be done here." The boy announced. 

" This is the staircase that leads to the boys' dorm." he said, gesturing toward a winding staircase in a corner of the room. 

" And this is the girls' dorm," he said, motioning towards another staircase. James felt very sleepy. He walked up the staircase, accompanied by Sirius. He watched Lily wave a goodbye and disappear up the girls' staircase. He walked until he reached a landing. The door in front of him read " First-years," James opened the door. To his amazement, his trunk already stood at the corner of a bed inside the room. The room was circular and decorated in dark red colors. 

He set his wand down on the bedside table and changed into his pajamas. Sirius did the same on the bed next to him. Both remained silent as they drew back the curtains and climbed into bed. 

" G'd night," said Sirius and James returned the greeting. 

This bed isn't bad, James thought. The sheets were very soft and soon, he drifted off to sleep.

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!


	3. 

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more,

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned.

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! And if you read the thingie atop of the heading, you will know that there is 4 parts to the whole series. Yes, I am going to complete all of it. Huge mammoth task, I know but I will do it. Yes, I changed the A/N. Sirius87…I think, begged me to put the next part up early, but unfortunately, I had some trouble with it. These HTML documents are not fun to deal with! I think I did have a few problems with correcting it. However, here it is now. The next part will be up about…Wednesday? Sorry, Sirius. I wanted to get this out too, but it alerted me that I did have some minor…*ahem* problems to deal with. So, I will make it up to you by getting the next chapter ( after this one) out early on Wednesday. I am not relishing Thursday, as we have a Chorus Concert and the whole school will be laughing at us. I could use some cheering up with the reviews I'll get…hopefully. Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is.

Chapter 3 - Herbology

James got up early the next day. He was refreshed and had gotten a good night's sleep but Sirius was a different story. Sirius got up late, grumbling. 

" What's wrong?" James asked. 

" I'm still sleepy," he moaned. James sighed good-naturedly. 

" Well, come on. Breakfast is about to be served soon," 

Sirius brightened up at that and the two dressed quickly. Then they went down together to the common room, taking with them their book bags. Then they walked through the portrait with two older students. They followed them down to the Great Hall and there, they sat down at the Gryffindor table and had some breakfast.

" Eww," grimaced Sirius at the sight of gluey French toast. 

" At least the cereal is ok," said James, tasting the cereal. 

" Hi," said a female voice. 

James froze. He knew that voice. It was Lily. He looked up, his face beet red. 

" Er..um..Hi," he said, stuttering. 

She sat down across from him, dressed in black robes and her long red hair plaited in a long braid down her back. Gold and diamond earrings hung at her ears and glittered, making her look very angelic. Sirius muffled a chuckle and James cast a desperate look at him. Then he looked back at Lily. She was hiding an amused smile. She had a large forest green bag at her side which undoubtedly held her books. James looked at his shabby black tote bag. 

" Here," she said, smiling. " These are your schedules," 

James took the piece of parchment from Lily. He saw that they had Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs. Then a flying lesson with the Slytherins. A little thrill of excitement ran through his body. James loved Quidditch. He had a broom but first-years weren't allowed to bring their own broomsticks. He nudged Sirius who looked excited. 

" Yeah, I know. The flying lesson is totally cool. I wonder if they accept first-years on the team. You know, I am pretty good," He grinned, swaggering smugly.

James sniggered at Sirius' comical performance.

" Hmm. That looks very entertaining." said a new sneering voice. 

James sighed. From the sound of that voice, James was not the only one who had heard Sirius' act. He looked up. A thin, black haired boy with glittering black eyes stood at the table, wearing a look that made his lips curl. James raised his eyebrows. Whoever this is, he doesn't look very friendly. He quietly told Sirius what he thought. Sirius nodded. 

" Who are you?" James ventured, raising his voice. 

" Who am I?" said the boy, smugly. " I'm Severus Snape. Now, who are you?" James raised his head. 

" James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, my friend." He introduced Sirius, who was scowling at Severus with utmost dislike. Severus wore a similar expression. 

" Um…maybe we should separate them before there's bloodshed." whispered Lily, who had been watching the whole scene unfold. 

" Yeah," said James, keeping his eyes on Sirius and Severus who were trying to stare each other to death. 

He stood up and with firmness, led Sirius away from Severus, who looked after him, eyes glittering strangely. Lily followed them, looking back at Severus at intervals. They went up to the common room and James settled Sirius firmly in an armchair. 

" Now, you listen to me." James told Sirius. " Stay away from Severus Snape. He's trouble, we know, but there's no sense in picking a fight." Sirius laughed dryly.

" That'll be easy," he chuckled sarcastically. " Have you forgotten about our flying lessons? And the Potions lessons?" He asked James. " Check your schedule." 

James looked down at the piece of parchment still in his hand. Sure enough. The Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. He sighed. 

Lily spoke up. 

" Maybe we should just keep Sirius away from Severus. There's gonna be plenty of times they'll bump into each other. Just keep a firm grip on him. Besides, Sirius, you don't wanna lose any points, do you?" Sirius sighed and slumped in the chair. He looked at the clock. 

" Well, it's almost time for the Herbology lesson. Let's go." 

James helped Sirius to his feet and in the process, his bag slid off. " Here," Lily grinned and handed him his bag. James felt his cheeks flush and knew he was blushing again. He quickly hid his red face, catching a glimpse of Lily and Sirius' faces. They were both smiling, but Lily had turned pink. They hurried out of the common room and down to the great Hall. James checked his schedule. 

" It says Herbology is taught outside and it's...um...in the greenhouses," he finished. 

" Let's go outside then," said Lily. She hurried outside, braid swinging in the wind. James stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her. 

" Ok, lovebird, let's get this show on the road." grumbled Sirius and yanked James, still hypnotized, toward the greenhouses. They arrived at the greenhouses and saw that the Hufflepuffs were already there. A tall, thin woman with sharp eyes stood at the entrance to the greenhouses. 

" I'm guessing this is the Herbology teacher?" whispered Sirius. 

" Of course," said a Hufflepuff. " She's our House Head." 

" Oh," responded Sirius. 

" Quiet!" said the teacher. " Get into two straight lines. Hufflepuffs on the right, Gryffindors on the right. Now!" 

James raised his eyebrows. Sirius slanted a meaningful look at James and James nodded. He got in line with Sirius behind him and Lily before him. 

" March!" ordered the teacher. 

They marched through the open door into one of the greenhouses. The teacher stood by the door. When the students were all inside, she shut the door. James looked around him. There were plants everywhere. It was all green. Well almost, he noted as he saw a red-green plant hiding in the corner. 

" When I call your name, raise your hand and say,' Present!' Understood?" 

" Yes," the students chorused. 

" Black, Sirius!" Sirius raised his hand and said, " Present!" The teacher checked off a box. She said. " Evans, Lily!" 

Lily raised her hand and said, " Present!" The teacher checked off another box. 

She continued down the list until she said, " Potter, James!" James quickly raised his hand and said, " Present!" She finished the list and then made the students stand in a file. 

" Now, I am here to teach you Herbology. My name is Professor Alissa B. Whitnell. First, I will have to teach you some regulations. The greenhouse you are in right now is Greenhouse 1. The next one is Greenhouse 2. The last one is Greenhouse 3. For this year, we will be doing Greenhouse 1. When spring comes, we will work in Greenhouse 2. You will be introduced to Greenhouse 3 two weeks before you leave. You will mostly work in Greenhouse 3 when you are in second-year. Now please focus on what I tell you. Greenhouse 1 has many typical plants and herbs. Greenhouse 2 has mostly water, or marine plants. Greenhouse 3 has the dangerous and interesting magical plants. However, you will not get to see them until the end of the year." She stopped there. 

" For your first lesson, I would like you to see these boxes here. These are nutbriller herbs. Nutbriller herbs have pink and blue flowers. They have triangle shaped leaves and pink seeds. Now, please form groups of three and copy down the information i just told you. Also, i want each group to take one box and water them." 

James went to Sirius and Lily. They squeezed together and got a box. Carefully, they watered the plants. James discovered he wasn't bad at Herbology. Sirius, however, was not adept at dealing with plants. Lily was the best of the trio. She worked quickly and cleanly and earned some well- deserved praise from Professor Whitnell. 

" Oh, that old bat. She made me water that nutboiler whatchamacallit thingie six times before she was satisfied." Groaned Sirius as they walked back to the castle. 

" Professor Whitnell was an excellent teacher. You just didn't pay enough attention. Weren't you listening when she told you to be careful with the water sprayer!" reprimanded Lily. 

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!


	4. 

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more,

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned. 

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed…I'm so happy. People actually read this…wow. But anyways. Sorry, this was late. Computer had a slight Internet problem…but here it is now. And someone told me this wuz a bit rushed…sorry. And for all of you who remembered I had a chorus concert 2-day (especially sirius87!), we did fine but laughed a little 2 much. Thanks everyone. And… chapter four…James discovers a love for…what else? Quidditch!!!

Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is. 

Chapter 4 - Quidditch

" Flying lessons are next," said James, eager to change the subject. He could see that Sirius and Lily were not very happy with each other. 

" Fabulous," said Sirius. 

They walked near the castle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Half the class were already gathered near the forest. James spied Severus Snape sneering with his friends at James and Sirius. He cast a meaningful glance in Lily's direction and she nodded back. In unison, they tightened their grip on Sirius. 

" Good day, students," said a voice. They turned their heads. A youthful woman was hurrying across the lawn. She was of medium build with curly blonde hair that bounced up and down. Her sparkling blue eyes were set like two sapphires into a porcelain complexion that was her face. 

Sirius goggled. 

" That's our flying teacher?" He stuttered, hardly bearing to believe. 

" Hmm. I guess she's really talented at flying or else she wouldn't have been allowed to be a teacher at such a young age. I think she just graduated from Hogwarts a year ago," Lily remarked.

"Huh?" said Sirius, suddenly snapping to attention. 

" Yeah, I remember now. I knew Kristen McKinney, a friend of mine, who had an older sister named Julie. She was here a year later than this girl. I think her name was Karen Robinson," said Lily thoughtfully. 

The three friends walked toward the group of gathering pupils. The teacher was standing patiently. When the students had quieted down, she clapped a whistle to her mouth and blew hard. A shrill sound was issued and instantly, a team of house elves rushed out of the Great Hall, carrying at least twenty brooms along. They rested the brooms on the ground and on a second whistle, they rushed back to the castle. 

The teacher stepped forward to where the brooms lay. She quickly examined them, then began to speak in a pretty, musical voice. 

" Good day, everyone. My name is Professor Robinson. I will be your flying teacher. There will be some ten lessons this term and I expect everyone by the end of those ten lessons to learn how to handle a broom and at least know how to fly a short distance," she finished. " Now please pick up a broom and get into an orderly formation." 

James picked up an old broom and got back into his place beside Lily and Sirius. 

" Put down the brooms on the ground before you," she instructed. " Then, you say 'Up!' and hopefully, your broom will jump into your hand. On three, two, one!"

The class yelled, " Up!" and most brooms jumped into their owner's hand. Then Professor Robinson walked around, making sure everyone's grip was correct. 

" Finally, we are going to try and fly for the first time. Get on your brooms and on the count of three, jump and kick off from the ground." She told everyone. James concentrated on his broom. 

" Three, two, one, GO!" 

James jumped up and his broom carried him up into the air. He gasped in happiness. The wind was whipping through his hair, whistling. James grinned in happiness. He was going up and up. Then he stopped to see how his friends were doing. Happy yells and calls filled the air around him. James turned around in midair. 

Sirius was up in the air almost at James' side. Lily was floating in the air some five feet above the ground, giggling in delight. James grinned again when he caught her eye and she rewarded him with a smile of pure joy. 

James noted with disapproval when he saw Severus Snape gliding back and forth easily. He caught James' look and gave a sneer, then flew off to join his friends.

James sighed. He went back to Sirius, who was happily tumbling in circles.

Suddenly, the teacher called them back on the ground. 

" That will be all for today's lesson." She announced when they had practiced some more. " Place your brooms carefully in a pile and file back into the castle in an orderly fashion,"

James sighed happily as he walked back to the castle. It was just his first day at school and he'd found something to love, Quidditch.

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!


	5. A Strange Courtship

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more,

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned. 

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! Thanks so much and a huge hug to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys. And in this chapter, there'll be a ball…yeah, yeah, yeah, and it IS a rare occurrence. But it fit very perfectly with the plot. If I do say so myself, and I do. Hehehe. Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is. 

Chapter 5 - A Strange Courtship

James woke up very happy. It had been two weeks since the first Quidditch lesson. He was doing fine in most of his classes but Potions was never his strong point. He'd gotten his best scores in Transfiguration. Sirius was best at Herbology, to his surprise. Lily was excellent at Charms and Potions. He yawned as he sat up. He had dreams all night about him and Lily. I must be a little crazy, he thought as he got up and dressed for the day. He noticed Sirius lying in a corner of his bed, snoring. 

" Up, Black!" he grunted as he tried to hoist Sirius up. Sirius grumbled a sentence. Through the grunts, James thought he could decipher phrases of " too early" and just maybe " hex ya if ya don't lemme sleep". With a muffled chuckle, he carefully lifted up Sirius and settled him on his bed. He decided to forget about Sirius. He was way too sleepy to wake up. 

He made his way to the bathroom and as he combed his hair, he started to think about Lily and him again. _What is it with me_? He thought. _Do I like Lily that much_? _She is pretty_. He shivered with pleasure when he remembered the smile she'd given him two days ago when he helped her in Transfiguration. His heart had done a flop when she did that and his knees almost turned to jelly. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall was staring sternly at them and that helped James gather himself together. 

He finished brushing his hair and tried to smooth it down a bit but it popped up, as wild as ever. He gave a sigh and splashed some water on his face. When he was done washing up, he came out and went to their dormitory. He found Sirius dressing carefully. 

" So you up finally, Black?" he asked. Sirius cast an insulted glance his way and said nothing. James was used to Sirius' mood swings so he ignored it and picked up his schedule. According to the piece of parchment, they were to have Double Potions with the Slytherins today first. He shook his head in despair. He hated everything about Potions, from the teacher to the students. The Slytherins were all very unpleasant and they banded together underneath Snape and another boy named Lucius Malfoy. Professor Nervier was not any better. If you could believe it, he was even worse. He was always dark and gloomy and took the Slytherins' side every time. 

" No time to sulk 'bout Never and the Slytherins, buddy. We gotta get some breaky," said a voice behind him. James turned around and grinned when he spotted Frank Longbottom. Frank was an outgoing, nice boy who was very kind to everyone. To everyone's surprise, he was placed in Gryffindor when his family had gone to Hufflepuff. Frank accompanied James and Sirius, whom they found in the common room, down to the Great Hall and chatted with them all through breakfast. All too soon, the meal ended. As they stood up, Professor Dumbledore did so too.

" Please wait, students. I have an important announcement," he said merrily. " Professor Robinson and Whitnell thought it more appropriate to tell you this at breakfast so you may ponder this today. We will be having a ball. It will be for all years, a rare occurrence. But this ball will be held in the Great Hall, sponsored by many Hogsmeade businesses. It will be held on the sixteenth. Thank you, that will be all," he sat back down after this amid a noisy throng of students.

" A ball this early?" snorted Sirius. " I reckon the old coot must be off his chair. A ball, yeah right," James didn't say anything. A ball? Could he invite Lily? It was just a week and a day later. After all, Professor Dumbledore said it was for all years. But did he really want to do that? _Yes_, he did. He made up his mind as they reached the Potions dungeon. However, his plans for romance were interrupted by Professor Nervier. 

" Settle down, young children," he began, slinking out of the shadows. " Today, I shall be teaching you the Forgetfulness Potion. Listen closely, you shall need a frog spawn, two spider's legs, three dead caterpillars……" he continued on, but James had stopped paying attention. 

Lily and him, him and Lily. He looked over at Lily who was sitting two seats away. She was listening attentively and copying down his instructions on a piece of parchment. Her long red hair fell over her shoulder and with a careless flicker, she tossed it back. He focused on her hair. It was very red, fiery and with a golden glint that seemed to sparkle in the light. Then he looked into her wide eyes. Her dark eyelashes seemed to enhance her crystal clear green eyes. They twinkled and shone happily. With each passing moment, James fell more deeply in love with Lily. Her beauty combined with her wits and talent made James dizzy. _How could I be so lucky to meet a girl like this that actually likes me_? He asked himself. 

He stopped and carefully drew a piece of parchment from his bag. With a quill, he wrote down a few words on a corner then looked at it for a second before folding it. 

Lily, would you go to the Hogsmeade Ball with me? I would love it dearly if you would.

With all my love, James.

He carefully wrote Lily's name on top and put down his quill.

" Mr. Potter, I shall presume you are not paying any attention to this Potion since you have not one word upon the parchment," came the harsh voice of Professor Nervier. " However, this looks interesting. What is this? A note? How charming." 

He picked up the note and opened it after a look at the top ( " To Miss Evans, I see). James reddened. The Slytherins snickered and waited excitedly for the entertainment. 

" Hmm. Lily, would you go to the Hogsmeade Ball with me? I'd love it dearly if you did. With all my love, James." He read out loud with a sneer on his face. He turned to face Lily, who was very astonished. 

" And what do you say to that, Miss Evans?" Lily recovered quickly and replied loudly for everyone to hear. 

" Why yes, of course, Mr. Potter. I shall be delighted to keep you company at the ball." She said with a smile on her face. 

There was silence in the dungeon. The Slytherins were not very happy, James noted. But he was very relieved that Lily could go with him. He shot a grateful look at her and she smiled back. 

Then he chanced a look at Severus Snape. His face was livid with anger and his eyes burned with a fire. James drew back suddenly. From his face and manner, it was not hard to fit together the pieces. Severus had also loved Lily and wanted her for himself. James shuddered to think what if he hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask Lily. 

After Potions class, Lily and James walked together to their next class, Transfiguration. 

" Thanks for being so nice, Lily," James said after a lengthy silence. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

" No problem," she said with a mischievously grin. " Just make sure you don't pull any of your pranks during the ball," She smiled. James laughed. Lily learned fast that James and Sirius pulled plenty of tricks and pranks. Not on Lily though. She caught on quick and had the common sense to avoid being pulled into one. His heart lightened considerably as they walked on. What could be better? Lily liked him and they were going to the ball together too. Life is good, he smiled.

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Hogsmeade Ball

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more,

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned. 

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! I know this part is going to be especially mushy! I couldn't believe I was the author of such fluff! Oh, well. And a big hug to everyone who reviewed, from Lorelai! Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is. 

Chapter 6 - The Hogsmeade Ball

A big hug to Sirius87 who reviewed the most 4 me! Thanx and this chapter is dedicated to you! 

A week later, in Transfiguration, James was still thinking about Lily and the ball. The ball was tomorrow. He'd gotten some rented dress robes from Hogsmeade and also brought a small gift for Lily, a small golden chain with a water lily charm on it. A small diamond was embedded in the center. He hoped she would like it. He paid no attention as Professor McGonagall kept on saying things about cross- species transfiguration. 

__

What would the ball be like? He wondered. He imagined himself, standing tall in the common room, waiting for Lily to come down the staircase. Then she would emerge, wearing soft silky robes of a pale jade green color that matched her eyes. She would wear her hair in long tendrils that framed her pretty face. With a shy smile, she would step down slowly and into his arms. He'd bring out her gift, and she'd be surprised. She'd smile slowly and kiss him on the cheek, sending thrills of pleasure through him. She would open it slowly and gasp in delight when she saw it. He'd smile and carefully clasped it around her thin neck. It would settle nicely and glint in the light. She would smile and reach up to his face, trace his features with a long finger delicately, and settle her lips on his as light as a butterfly. 

" Oh, James. Wake up, James." He blinked in surprise. Wake up? Huh? 

" WAKE UP, James!" she called. He shook himself awake. He looked up and met the eyes of Lily Evans. He blushed quickly. 

" Now that Miss Evans was kind enough to wake up Mr. Potter, I should think we are ready to go on with the lesson, am I correct?" Professor McGonagall broke in. 

James nodded, grinning sheepishly. He thought her lips flicker upward into a small smile and then give him a wink. Then she was all business again. 

" Remember, cross- species transfiguration has a basis in normal Transfiguration with objects. It must be done in steps and by bit, you must do this carefully," James sighed. How could he focus on the schoolwork when the ball was less than 24 hours away? Nevertheless, he settled down and started to copy notes.

***

" James, do you know how to fix this knot?" asked Sirius. It was the night of the ball and they were dressing for the dance.   
  
" Here, arrange it this a way," he was told by James. " This way?" He called after him. 

James was worrying about something else, something more than a knot. Lily wasn't very happy about her dress robes. She claimed they made her look very fat_. That's absolutely ridiculous_. He decided. Lily never looked fat and he would love her even though she was fat. But Lily maintained that she looked very silly and hated her dress robes. 

" Can you go up and get Lily?" he asked Sally Bones, a pretty blonde second year that was Lily's good friend. " I think she's not so happy about her dress robes," Sarah nodded. She understood James and Lily's relationship very well. 

James waited anxiously for Lily to appear. She emerged slowly. James gaped.

She was wearing beautiful deep forest green robes and her hair was arranged in a long braid down her back with golden ribbons. She smiled at James, who almost melted. 

" Er…… here, Lily," he said, holding the gift out. 

Lily took it, smiling. She opened the small box slowly. With a gasp, she jumped up and down. 

" Oh, JAMES! It's perfect!" She was so excited. James sighed, relieved. 

" Here," he said, and put it on her. 

  
" Oh, this is just the best. You're great, James." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He drew away, blushing.

" Ready?" she asked. James nodded, smiling.

James accompanied Lily down to the Great Hall, where the tables were pushed away and a large area was cleared. James was stunned to find many people who wore different colors. He spotted Severus Snape with a pretty brunette who was wearing blue dress robes. He also saw Sirius behind him. Sirius had managed to snag Lauren Laval, a pretty French student that was a second year. She smiled and waved at James, her long golden French braid swinging over her shoulders. James grinned and waved at both of them. 

Then, the music started and they danced, not caring about anything around them. They were lost in a world of their own. James put his arms around her slim waist and she locked hers around his neck. 

" Oh, James. I am so happy," she breathed, smiling. James stared into her clear green eyes that were shining happily. James whispered, " I'm very happy too, Lily. You're so kind to me and you look just ravishing." She beamed at those words.

They danced slowly and happily. The time went on and they danced all night long, lost in their love and thoughts. When the ball ended, they went back to Gryffindor Tower. They said good bye in the common room. 

James' heart was light as a feather. She kissed him on the lips and slid off to the girls' dormitory. 

James had a smile on his face as he walked up the stairs to his dormitory, thinking about Lily and her kisses. They were as light as a butterfly but sweeter than sugar. He sighed, thinking about her passionately. He was still thinking when he walked into his dormitory and walked into his friend, Justin Macmillan.

" Whoa, Potter. Watch where you're going'!" he said, chuckling. " Thinkin' 'bout Miz Evans?" Justin was partly American and he'd learned quite a few sayings from his father. James nodded. Justin looked faintly amused. 

" Just careful ya never walk into Nervier." He warned. James grinned and waved a goodbye to Justin, who had started down the stairs. 

He walked to his bed, and sat down, grinning like an idiot. The dance was so fun. He'd also gotten to know Lily better too. She loved to read books and she was Muggleborn, not that it mattered to him. She knew lots of things about Muggles and she also liked to play sports. He liked her more and more as he got to know her. 

__

Maybe I'm in love. He thought as he tried to sleep after he changed. _Just maybe_. 

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!

Another note- I was very surprised when people said they liked it. I thought it was too fluffy! But thanks to everyone! =)


	7. Time Passing

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more,

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned. 

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! I am dreadfully sorry for this abnormally short chapter. Therefore, the last chapter of this part is uploaded with it! There is another a/n on the next chapter, explaining more. Read on, dudes!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is. 

Chapter 7 - Time Passing

The rest of the school year passed fairly pleasantly. James got on the Quidditch team in two months as a Seeker, the one who catches the Snitch. He also got two more friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin was very kind but he was horrible at Charms and Lily often helped him with that. Peter Pettigrew was a short boy, always tagging after the three friends. However, he had a sharp brain and sometimes, shrewd schemes. 

James majored in Transfiguration and passed the exams with flying colors. His relationship with Lily grew steadily. They went to several more balls during the school year and he grew to love her more than ever.

Sirius was improving his relationship with Lauren as well. They fit together very well and Lauren appreciated his quick wit and cleverness. The four friend often went on double dates on weekends. They had lots of fun. 

As for James, Peter, Remus and Sirius, they formed a group called the Marauders. They played many pranks and jokes on people in the castle. 

Professor McGonagall could often be seen running through the hallways with blue hair or drenched clothing, yelling," Potter!" or " Lupin!" or yet, " Pettigrew!" and " Black!" 

First year proved to be very rewarding. 

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!

p.s. I know this chapter was the shortest. Sorry! But the next chapter is uploaded with this one. Enjoy!


	8. A Sad Farewell

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more,

Relive the mysterious and strange past of Harry Potter…… read All for Love, the series of stories before Harry Potter ……learn how James and Lily met……watch the betrayal by Pettigrew……relive the night of horror when Voldemort appeared……all these and more, in All for Love.

All for Love- a thrilling four book series of the days before the Boy Who Lived. 

Days of Freedom- how James and Lily met and their courtship. Watch their enchanting love unfold in the carefree days of adolescence. 

Never Again- Peter Pettigrew is shadowed by his friends and vows to seek revenge upon them. See the Dark Lord and his power of evil. 

Night of Mercy- Faced by their darkest fear, the Potters must find their courage to face the evil forces that are gathering. Is there a love strong enough to survive?

The Innocent- Sirius Black is furious over his friend's senseless betrayal and goes in search of revenge……however, he encounters more than he reckoned. 

Days of Freedom

By Lorelai

A/N: This is a story of Lily and James. At least this one, anyways. It's strictly a love & fluff story. Yeah, isn't it nice? But I know, people like a little more than this…don't worry, folks. It's not that bad. And if it is, you can flame me! Because this part has ended already, I will have to take a two-week hiatus from this series. The next part- read the summary before this one- which is " Never Again" and about Peter Pettigrew, will be up sometime in mid-June. Meanwhile, my other fics, for those who have been keepin' tabs on 'em, will continue, if a bit slowly. End-of-year projects and homework is catching up! Oy *moans in horror* but have no fear, I will live to bring you more of this fantastic series. Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer- Very straightforward. The ones that are J.K.R's, are hers. And the rest is pretty much mine. And if you recognize some that seem like some one else's, it probably is. 

This is the last chapter in this part. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - A Sad Farewell

The end of the year came way too quickly for the Marauders and Lily. They had a grand time at school. There was so much fun and happiness that they were sad to leave Hogwarts. After all, Hogwarts was almost like their second home. Finally, the Leaving Feast arrived.

James came downstairs in the evening into the Great Hall for the last time that year. He greeted Lauren, Lily, and the Marauders sitting together. They chattered happily, yet with a touch of sadness. 

" The year's passed by so quickly! I can't believe we're going home soon!" said Lauren. James nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He would not be able to contact Lily either. Lily noticed his sadness and touched his arm affectionately. 

" It's ok. I think my parents won't object if you send me a few owls." She told him. He smiled and they kissed. 

The watching friends giggled and Lily and James broke apart, blushing furiously. 

" Go ahead," chuckled Sirius. In the last few months, he'd become used to their snogging scenes. James tried to change the subject. 

" So, where are you guys all going to be during the summer?" he asked. 

" Most likely my grandmother's house in Ireland. She just really wants to see us," said Lauren thoughtfully. 

Remus frowned. " I suppose we'll be staying at our house. No big vacations. You know, that kind of thing." 

Peter sighed. " I think Mum wants to go to our vacation house in Essex. I don't know why. She actually likes the run down place."

Sirius snorted. " You kidding? You know where I'm gonna be!" 

" Oh, yeah," grinned James. James and Sirius had found out they lived about ten minutes apart. So they'd planned to spend plenty of time with each other. 

Then, the feast started. Most students ate with a heavy heart, with the thought of leaving Hogwarts. The Marauders and Lauren and Lily ate together, laughing and talking. When the time came to leave, they were most reluctant. They had grown to love the old castle, with its large floors, twisting passageways, and numerous corridors. 

" I guess this is goodbye," they said. Once outside, they encountered the warm summer breeze. James and Lily kissed each other. They looked up at the majestic castle. James remembered the first time he saw the castle. He looked up at the sky. It was once more velvety and smooth. Stars like diamonds shimmered in the sky and a shooting star shot over the horizon. 

" Make a wish!" shouted Sirius. James grinned and wished for Lily to be happy. Lily smiled and wished that James would be happy. Sirius wished for Professor Nervier to be removed from his post. Peter wished for a good summer. Remus wished for a girlfriend and Lauren wished that Sirius would go steady with her.

The Marauders and the girls walked a long line of carriages which carried them down to the train station. When they were there, they spent an evening happily playing and enjoying their last night together for more than two months. When they arrived at Platform Nine and Three- Quarters, they were very sad to leave each other. Lauren and Lily kissed Sirius and James and Remus and Peter hugged each other. They traded good byes and promises to owl each other.

Finally, James and Lily walked through the barrier together. They saw James' father at once and Lily's mother at once also. James felt happy to meet his father again. He could see most of his grief was gone and was ecstatic to have his son back again. He waved to Lily, accompanied by his mother and she waved back. Then, he turned his back and followed his father out of the train station and out into the sunshine. 

So, how do u like it? Please, please, please review. I really need it. Thanks for reading!

This is the last chapter, people. Hope you enjoyed it! Again, if you want to know when the next part of this series will be up, read the a/n! 


End file.
